Lego House
by ITeraPrince
Summary: There was always something missing, he knew that pretty well. One Shot


Lego House

His steps were drowned out by the sounds of the city, but he didn't hear a single horn or tire screech because he was deep in thought. He felt troubled by his problem and his mind raced with thoughts of how to fix it but he always seemed to reach a dead end. Taking out his key he put it into the keyhole and open the door to his flat that he shared with his friends. His head was down when he walked up the stairs to the living room, his body instinctually walking up to the couch until his body gave way finally and his head kissed the cushion. He groaned onto it disregarding the glasses that were pushing against his face, turning his head he looked at the object of his troubles "I'm never going to finish you am I?"

"Harry! Is that you?" the sound of her voice made him jump a bit out from his outstretched position on the couch. He looked towards the stairs and called out to her thinking she was probably at her bedroom down the hall from his "Yeah! I'm down here!" he made sure he was loud enough that even the neighbors could hear him. It didn't take longer than two minutes for her to reply back, he could hear her give a soft laugh before calling back to him "Oh it is you, I thought I was going crazy hearing your voice if you weren't here."

He looked again and saw her coming down the steps towards him, taking in her words he couldn't help but take the opportunity and run with it "Well it's good to know you go crazy when you hear my voice." her cheeks grew a soft pink blush that he couldn't see from her shaking her head at him "Sod off Harry." she said chuckling at him for teasing her like that. Having made her way to him she looked at him carefully taking note of his expression "Harry? You look frustrated, what's wrong?"

"This. I've been working on this since I was a kid picking a bunch of pieces to put into it every year but somehow it's still not done." His hands motioned to the small structure that was on the coffee table in front of him, it seemed to be built by Lego pieces something only Harry and she would understand being raised in the muggle world. She had seen it before around the house but never had the time to ask Harry what it really was until now "What is it?"

"It's my dream house, a place where I can call home." His words instantly warmed up her heart and she smiled at him, her hand raising to her heart "Harry… that's so nice, what's wrong with it?" her face scrunched trying to figure out why the house was making him like this. "What's wrong is that I'm missing a piece Hermione, the door." Hermione looked closer turning her head to the front and saw the tall rectangular opening that was clearly where a door should be "Oh… right, I thought you were going for the open door look so we can all visit whenever."

"Funny Mione, but the house isn't complete without a door. Have you ever seen a house without a door?" His face fell the moment he had finished his sentence knowing her quite well he looked to her and saw what he was expecting her to do. Hermione lifted her finger and was about to speak until Harry stopped her "Let me stop you there before you make my ears bleed from the history of houseless doors. This house is different it's my house and it needs a door to be complete. And for years I've been searching for it in every muggle store and have come up with nothing."

"That's why you're frustrated?" she asked sincerely but Harry gave her the 'are you kidding me look' "Humor me Mione; I just came from the store and nothing." he said in defeat allowing himself to fall back onto the couch sighing to himself. "I understand Harry, what does the door look like?" Hermione asked hoping to help in some way, Harry grabs a pen and paper that was nearby and started scribbling the door that was so clear in his head.

When he was done he handed the drawing to her making a satisfying clicking noise with his pen. She takes it and quickly examines it her eyes grow wide at the sight of it "Oh… it couldn't be… but how." Her expression was mixed with worry, confusion and disbelief, Harry looks at her oddly having not expected that reaction from her "Mione? What are you babbling about?" he asked hoping to make sense of what she was doing, she looked up at him raising an eyebrow "I wasn't babbling I was mumbling and well um wait here Harry."

Harry gave a small nod before she raced up the stairs leaving him confused beyond belief. Thinking to himself that even the great mind of Merlin could not figure out why Hermione was acting like this over a door that only he knew what looked like. Harry was downstairs in his thoughts for a while until Hermione comes down with the door piece in her hand, she bents down and puts the piece into the door opening and it fit perfectly. Harry had watched the entire thing in pure astonishment and surprise "But How?"

Hermione acknowledge his confusion and started to explain to him "I've had it since I was a little girl, I remember finding it in my window near two glasses of water that I had because I was sick at the time. Anyways, it seems like it's a perfect fit." Harry looks astonished at her not believing that she had the piece, the missing piece to his future house with her all this time. He had been searching for the piece for ages and it was with her all along. Then the thought hit him like a freight train or the Hogwarts Express without the safety of a flying car, the missing piece he had been looking for ages was in front of him the entire time. He swallows hard and speaks "It's a perfect fit, perfect…"

At first she was confused by his words, but then Hermione sees Harry staring at her and instantly she blushes biting her lip feeling her heart beat uncontrollably under his gaze. "Well um…. I guess you're not frustrated anymore? Um right… haha I better go do… um some more homework." She stumbled upon her words trying to fight her heart's pace that made it hard to think. Harry was a loss for words as well only managing a single word "Right…"

He could only watch her fleeing figure as he clashed thoughts in his head, the revelation still weighing heavily on him. His chest felt heavy watching her leave "Hermione wait!" he called out to her but she was already up the stairs. Harry ran after her surprised a bit that she actually stopped and looked at him, her expression told him that she was both confused and vulnerable which was a complete mirror of himself "I don't know how to explain what just happen… except that the perfect fit… has always been there and I just realized that."

His words caused her breath to hitch "Harry…" then his sudden touch made her shiver. With every step he took she took one back "That house Hermione my home, was missing a piece… and you were that missing piece." Hermione suddenly couldn't speak not believing that Harry had just told her that. She took a few more steps back and her back hit the wall behind her telling that she was trapped. Harry looked deeply into her eyes with his full of love, he raised his hand to her chin cupping it "Do you trust me?"

She quickly nodded at him as her answer, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her. Each move didn't feel forced but natural almost instinctual, Hermione saw what he was doing and her eyes grew wide. She couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him for so long but she didn't expect it to happen like this all of the sudden. Harry pressed his lips against hers gently biting against her bottom lip, Hermione whimpered at the contact her hands high up in alert but then they dropped as she gave in. They kissed with a fire that had burned for a long time and had just been given the fuel to burn brighter. Hermione swore she heard wedding bells in her head as sparks flew around her body.

When Harry pulled away she whimpered a bit missing the contact that made her heart soar, he took a deep breath looking to the side their foreheads still touching. "Do you hear that?" he asked in a hushed whisper, Hermione grew tensed thinking he heard wedding bells as well "Um…" she said looking at him to see if he was actually talking about what she thought. The confusion on her face answered his question "You didn't?" he asked in disbelief as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are we thinking of the same thing?" Hermione asked her cheeks burning like the sun wanting to clarify what exactly he heard. He took her hand and lead them both across the hall "I think it's coming from Ron's room." Hermione's face scrunched up not understanding what he was talking about, he opened the door and there was Ron in his room with a hoodie on with a mannequin of sorts with an arm around him.

"Ron?" Harry asked concerned at his friend who seemed to be dreamily staring at the ceiling listening to music. Hermione didn't know whether to be concerned or amused "Ron is that Ed Sheeran's face?" the mention of his name apparently drew Ron to meet their eyes. "Ed…. Sheeran… thank you for that muggle cd player Hermione that you got me for Christmas best gift of my life…" Ron spoke dreamily almost like Luna about the weird contraption he was sitting with.

"We should probably leave him Harry…" Hermione insisted tugging at his arm and hand, Harry nodded as they backed away slowly from the room "Right I guess he found his missing piece as well… but I have one problem with it." his words made her raise an eyebrow in confusion "And what's that?" Harry glared at the sight before him "He's getting drool over my green hoodie." Hermione shook her head and when they were finally away from the room, she did her best to make Harry forget all about the green hoodie and about breathing for that matter.


End file.
